1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for selecting numbers in a random fashion and, more particularly, to devices for randomly selecting numbers for a lottery and other games of chance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for selecting numbers in a random fashion are important in games which require such randomly selected numbers, e.g. a lottery. Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to selecting numbers in a random fashion, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,875,411; 4,959,783; 5,125,659; and Des. 320,417. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,411 discloses a portable hand-operated mechanical random number selection device that also includes a mechanism for marking a lottery sheet for the indicated numbers. If merely a selection of random numbers is desired, the additional mechanical complexity provided by this device is undesirable. In this respect, it would be desirable if a portable, mechanically operated random number selection device were provided which did not include a complex paper marking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,783 discloses a complex electronic random number selection device. The complexities of this device are undesirable when a simple, portable, mechanically operated random number selection device would serve the purpose. In this respect, it would be desirable of a portable, mechanically operated random number selection device were provided which does not include complex electronic circuitry.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,659 discloses a portable, mechanically operated random number selection device which includes a revolving drum, a plurality of number-containing disks placed inside the drum, and a slot on the drum for permitting the number-containing disks to exit from the drum in a random manner. A disadvantage of this device is that once the disks exit from the drum, they are loose and may easily be lost or misplaced. In this respect, it would be desirable if a portable, mechanically operated random number selection device were provided which does not include numbers on disks that can easily be lost or misplaced.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 320,417 discloses a number selector for games, such as lotto, which includes numbers arranged in an ordered sequence from 1 to 49. A disadvantage of this device is that the numbers are arrayed on the device in an ordered sequence. Such an arrangement may lead to a bias of some sort. In this respect, it would be desirable if a portable, mechanically operated random number selection device were provided which included numbers arrayed in a random manner on the number selection device.
It is noted that U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,230 may be of interest for a disclosure of a peg board game. However, random number selection is not part of this peg board game.
Still other features would be desirable in a random number selection apparatus. It would be desirable for all of the numbers to be hidden from view prior to random number selection. Only after a random number is selected should the selected number be made visible.
Certain random number selection devices, such as spinners often used with board games, may provide ambiguous number selection. For example, a spinner pointer may point to a line between two numbers. Ambiguous number selection may be irritating and cause controversy between players. In this respect, it would be desirable if a portable, mechanically operated random number selection device were provided which provided unambiguous number selection.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use portable, mechanically operated random number selection devices, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a portable, mechanically operated random number selection device which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not include a complex paper marking mechanism; (2) does not include complex electronic circuitry; (3) does not include numbers on disks that can easily be lost or misplaced; (4) includes numbers arrayed in a random manner on the number selection device; (5) has all of the numbers hidden from view prior to random number selection; (6) makes numbers visible only after a number has been randomly selected; and (7) provides unambiguous number selection. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique random number selection apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.